Dark Side of Dimensions 2: The Cosmic Rift (Trailer 1)
by Slifer's Executive Writer
Summary: This is the first trailer to my new upcoming project, which takes place after the Dark Side of Dimensions. Yu-Gi-Oh meets cosmic horror in this sneak peek of a brand new adventure. Featuring action, suspense, horror, and even romance.


**Dark Side of Dimensions 2: The Cosmic Rift**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Welcome to the first trailer (more like sneak peek) of my newest project. It is set right after the movie Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side of Dimensions. So initially I was focused on my novels but this new story was inspired by a very vivid dream I had a few months ago. It was so vivid that I could not ignore it and thought it was a great idea for this project. If you want more information about this story feel free to visit my profile. There is going to be two trailers, in a similar fashion that the movies do it. One will be dramatic and action based and the other will also contain action but it will have more comedic moments. As a former film student, I will write these similar to how I would write a screenplay just to make it easier to follow. Lastly, no matter how much I have pre-written or even if I finish it, this story will not be published until I finish updating my rewrite novel. My goal is sometime before June. No promises. So without further ado, here is the first (fake) world wide trailer of _Dark Side of Dimensions 2: The Cosmic Rift_. FYI for this first trailer, think of dramatic trailer music playing.**

**P.S: Please keep in mind the current title is still in the [working title] phase so there is a chance it could change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

The Kaiba Corp Space Station pans into view. Its blue lights flash in the activation of it's newest device. A white flash engulfs the screen and snaps to Seto Kaiba walking in the Egyptian desert towards a large palace. A quick fade occurs and now Seto is front of the royal guard with his Solid Vision Virtual Duel Disk ready for battle. The pharaoh Atem stands up from his throne and his lips twist slightly into a smile.

A longer fade to black occurs, then a quick flash of a thin pale skinned creature comes into view. Long dark claws swipe across the screen and the distorted face roars loudly. The being has a hunched humanoid body with its back arched upwards. Its skin appears tight to the body, displaying rigid bones particular the spine. The face of the creature is very round, almost ball shaped with five eyes placed randomly on the forehead. A small slit for a mouth opens into a large bony jaw laced with the teeth of a deadly predator. Fades to black.

Red lights flash in various metal hallways. An alarm sounds, Mobuka's voice breaks through.

"Seto...SETO!" The alarm continues to ring and are joined by heavy bangs on steel walls. "BIG BROTHER THEY ARE BREACHING!"

It cuts quickly a metal door with the Kaiba Corporation logo painted on it. A dark portal forms and a clawed hand pierces through. In the palm of the hand is a blackened eye-ball. The screen fades to black again. Rapid cuts then follow.

Palladium Oracle Mahad rapidly spins his golden staff, creating a shield to hold off the pale creatures.

"No this can't be. That is just impossible." Yugi is talking through his smartphone. It is late at night. Yugi is shirtless leaning on the railing of a hotel balcony. Mokuba is heard talking through it.

"Yugi I'm not joking with you...we have HIM back."

Yugi's violet eyes widen.

Seto Kaiba is bruised and bloody. He struggles to carry a body covered in his famous white coat.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet launches from a Kaiba Corp facility.

Sitting at a bar, Joey has a beer in his hand. "Dat damn rich boy just had to go meddlin' in places he didn't belong." He takes swig. "Now look where we are. Savin' da world yet again."

Tanned closed fists and forearms are crossed. One with a gold and black studded bracelet and the other with bandages sliding off to reveal sixteen bright glowing dots in a diamond like shape. The arms shake as a radiant golden glow of energy surrounds the figure. The fists tighten and quickly the crossed arms are released revealing Atem with the Eye of Horus on his forehead as he makes a mighty battle cry. It quickly cuts to black.

Yugi is running at full sprint down a basement hallway. Fear engulfs his features.

Atem sits on a bench with labored breaths. A strange screech is heard, and he picks up his head to look upon a painting right across from him. The fresco scenery morphs into a black void with a pale beast staring right back at him. This being is also humanoid but the top half of its face is engulfed in tendrils and at least two pairs of yellow eyes. It lacked any form of lips revealing its deformed teeth and twisted fangs.

A cut to Atem sitting in a room with his friend surrounding him. "These things don't follow our rules. And they won't stop this pursuit until they get the Cube."

Kaiba stands by an desk in a mobile trailer. "Once all of this is over, you will face me again. Just as we agreed."

As Kaiba is talking, a cut to the focus of a tanned hand with golden rings on multiple fingers holds a pale feminine hand tightly and slams it into a wall. The two figures are blurred into the background. More rapid cuts follow.

Tea is wearing a blue fuzzy robe. A hot cut of tea is in her hands. Her breath is visible in white puffs. "I'd never thought we'd see each other again."

Atem is shirtless wearing loose white silk pants, a silver cartouche around his neck. He holds a chess-like game piece in his hands and gives a mischievous smirk.

A helicopter swoops into a landing zone near Inca Temples.

Visuals pan across the Himalayan Mountains.

Atem and Mobuka walk with flash lights in hand through dark catacombs.

Numerous pale creatures crawl out of dark portals from old brick walls. Then it fades to black. Atem's voice is heard.

"I'm not sure if I'm mortal in this realm."

The creatures and the faces of the Seto, Mobuka, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Atem flash rapidly. Then black again.

A fade into a tanned hand gripping a feminine pale hand are on a table. Fades once more into black.

Atem's voice again. "But for the first time in millennia I feel human again."

A large blocky red and black title emerges. It states Dark Side of Dimensions Part 2: The Cosmic Rift.

Coming Spring 2019. Rated M for Mature Content such as graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and sexuality.

* * *

**Wooo! I am so happy to be presenting this project, seriously can't wait to work more on it. Another trailer will be released soon with a different tone and new scenes. Hope you enjoyed this and please leave your reviews! **


End file.
